A Flash Of Red
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Tails has been going to the same club for the past four months to see the same girl. Will tonight finally be the night when he gets alone with her? Read and find out. Rated M for heavy lemons and language.


**A Flash Of Red**

 **Hey all, I'm back with another fic, I wrote this as a one-shot but I may add onto it. Depends on how popular it gets.**

 **AN: No I don't own Sonic or may any money from this.**

* * *

Tails took a sip of his soda and looked down at his watch. 10:30 pm. She should be on soon. Four months after his first visit to the strip club known as "The Secret Hut," he had learned the routine of things. Mondays and Fridays at 10:30 pm. Apparently, she worked during the day on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but he had work. And he wasn't so obsessed to skip work just for this.

"Hey, hunni." Tails looked up. A blue-furred fox in a bright white bikini which was conveniently soaking wet, not bothering to hide the goods sauntered up to the seat in his corner booth and leaned over. Stretching one of her legs over his lap, letting it casually brush across his crotch, patting the table in front of him she spoke in a sultry tone. "Is this seat taken? It could be?" Slowly her leg brushed against his crotch even more.

"Um, no thanks. I'm here for someone specific," Tails replied. The blue fox winked sexually at him, then stepped away. Tails glanced at her as she walked away, hips shaking like a pendulum going back and forth. For a brief moment, he reconsidered taking her offer. 'No. I'm already planning to spend a lot of money tonight.' He thought. After his best friend Sonic had found out from a few friends about the place's secret side business, Tails had spent several weeks saving up his cash to be able to afford what he was here to do. 'And I''m a have to do it before I get second thoughts.' He thought, looking away from the fox to the stage in front of him.

Just then, the lights on the stage went down, now replaced with a fiery red glow. A slow, sensual thumping beat start pouring in from the loudspeakers, all of the commotions of other patrons and servers fell silent. Tails sat up straight in his seat, his aqua blue eyes now glued to the stage "here we go," he mumbled softly, licking his dry lips to hide how nervous he felt.

"Patrons of Knothole, there's a fire rolling into our little slice of heaven. Prepare to be shocked and in awe by the amazement of... Fiona!" The DJ said through the speakers.

The red velvet curtains parted, and like they always did at this moment, Tails throat seized up, his whole body froze. All he could do now was stare at the sight in front of him.

The red-furred vixen on the stage wore an outfit based on a military uniform, it was obviously designed for sex appeal instead of function. A short black mini skirt that showed off long, toned legs rising out from black leather boots and a matching black coat held closed by several buckles which concealed her torso, one of the buckles already unlatched showing off her toned midriff. Short chestnut brown hair framed around her face with her green eyes scanning the room, her collar, left open allowing the patrons a peek of her cleavage.

With long, slow steps, Fiona strode down the catwalk, her heavy boots thumping on the floor with each step. All of the horny Mobian men who had the guts and money to sit in the front seats of the stage were already hooting, bills held up for her to take. The sexy vixen ignored all of them and approached the metal pole running down from the ceiling. Fiona put a hand on the metal pole and looked down as if she suddenly realized she was surrounded by lust driven males calling for her affections and attention. Sliding a hand down, ghosting her fingers along the money that was offered, stopping at one of the larder denomination'ss and plucking it from the cat's hands. Bringing it to her smooth lips, she pressed a kiss on till the bill and tossed it back out into the crowd, ruby red lipstick staining said bill.

'Holy toledo, she's just so sexy!' Tails thought. Tails had never gotten the courage to even dare approach the stage, preferring to stay in his little two-person booth over in the corner. He had been dragged here one night after work when his friends Sonic and Knuckles had finally talked the young fox into it. That night he had beheld Fiona for the first time, and for the four months afterward, he hadn't been able to get the red furred vixen outta his mind. She was like a goddess from another realm descended to the mortal planes and blessed all of these Mobian's with a glimpse of the perfection she was.

A glimpse is more than enough. Everytime she performed, Fiona held the crowd in the palm of her hands. The club of course had dozens of beautiful women, one's like Blaze, Sally, Nicole, and even Rouge. They each had their own dedicated acts they performed on the stage. But none could compare to Fiona. Not only her physical beauty, but the way she carried herself made her impossible to ignore. She was an illusion no more could hope to grasp, a vision of beauty that could not be equalled in this world. At least, Tails thought so. Sonic and Knuckles had agreed Fiona was hot, but not any hotter than the other woman around them. Though Tails only had eyes for Fiona, which is why he only came on the nights when she was set to perform.

Fiona kicked up a leg, flashing the lacy black panties she wore under her skirt to the front row of lucky bastards, and slid down the pole, taking a hold of it and descending slowly to the ground. Tilting her head back towards a dog sitting in the front row. The foolish dog grinned and leaned forward, hoping to get a kiss or maybe more, but Fiona reached a hand in front of her flicking him on the forehead, knocking em back into his chair before he could get close enough to try anything with her. Stretching out her legs along the stage, her legs open wide, the short miniskirt hitched up just enough to show more of her panties. Her smooth furred legs bared, ready for anyone who tried to touch her. None did after the way she flicked away said horny dog.

There were rules against groping the girls of the club, of course. No means no, look but don't touch unless you have the funds to pay for it, nothing comes off unless she's doing it, or she asks you to. Those that went on the stage often had men reaching for them, and they variable encouraged it or brushed them off depending on which girl it was. Fiona was the known exception. No one touched her, and if they ever did try she'd pull away before they could make contact. Tails of course wondered what would happen if someone ever worked up the courage to try, or catch her off-guard. That's the trick, I suppose. She isn't caught off-guard. She controls the crowd entirely for the duration of her show.

Fiona was on her feet now, arching herself into the metal pole, sliding herself up and down, rotating her hips with her tail swaying from side to side. Her breasts poked through the coat she was wearing, and her miniskirt now rode so far up her firm as that Tails as well as the crowd could see the curve of smooth flesh poking out the bottom. Slowly she rose back up into a standing position and turned, repeating the motion with the pole grinding against the crack of her ass though the skirt. Half bent-over, Fiona reached up a single hand and undid a clasp on her coat. The collar fell open enough to show even more of her cleavage and a hint of the black lacy bra she wore, in turn, the calls towards her increased even louder with more and more bills being held up. Some even tossed onto the stage landing near her feet, Fiona paid them no mind, now more focused on her show.

Tails hands shook. He had spent many more nights than he cared to admit fantasizing he was in the front row, that way he could reach up and cup her breasts, or her ass, or seize her face and kiss her deeply. Fiona trailed her her hands down her torso, purposefully pressing her breasts together for a moment as she did. When her hands reached the edge of her miniskirt, she brought her hands back up, hiking the skirt up higher. Now her panties were in full view, the men in the front could smell the scent of her arousal. It drove them crazy with their eyes locked right on the crotch of said panties which held her most sacred treasure. Reaching up towards her navel, another clasp came loose. Her stomach and navel now in full view, the coat flaring open as it was freed, her whole body now exposed to the room full of horny men. Even some of the other girls were aroused by her wild show.

The music was growing louder, the pumping deeper, and Tails recognized the coming finale. Fiona bit her lip and threw her head back. She cupped one of her breasts, tracing a claw around the curve in the exposed area between them not covered by the bra. Her fingers feeling around, she found the fourth buckle and undid it. The black bra was fully exposed, only the final buckle around her torso kept her coat closed and attached to her lean form. Fiona slid a hand up towards the center of the bra and flicked the hook keeping the bra closed, everyone watched as it snapped free. A flick of her wrist and said item was in her hand. held in the air like a carrot on a stick.

The whole room went wild. Hands brust up offering fistfuls of money filled the air. Fiona smirked and swept her hand back and forth, the sea of bills rising and falling as the offered garment passed over them. Something, presumably a much larger offering than the rest, caught her eye because she smirked wildly and reached her other hand out to pluck a cluster of bills from someone's hand. She lifted the bra overhead again, and with a sly laugh tossed it into the crowd. Tails watched as over a dozen horny men dive under a table to retrieve it and wondered if the one who had just paid for the futile hope of getting his hands on it would be the one to succeed.

Fiona took hold of the pole and swung around it once, again swinging her leg up it, giving everyone an amazing view for just a brief second before she dropped it back down. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she licked two fingers and reached out. Like someone picking out fruit, she fingered the bills, occasionally picking out one or two at a time. When she had rounded the whole stage, she stood and walked back to the curtains, her tail swaying teasingly behind her. A few groans came from the crowd. 'Amateurs,' Tails thought, he had seen the act enough times to know it wasn't over yet. Fiona always saved the very best for last.

When she reached the end and put a hand out to part the curtains and leave, Fiona looked over her shoulder as if she had forgotten something. That sly smirk still on her face, she spun on a Heel and narrowed her eyes, sweeping them over the entire room. The room that Tails knew was paying rapt attention. Swaying her tail around the room, she followed by placing her fingers on her lips and pressed a kiss onto it as she looked around.

Tails felt his heart stop, his body almost gave up when her green eyes stopped on him.

'Oh my, is she?' He thought, Tails quickly scanned the room in front of him. There were a few other patrons in the way, she may have been looking at them. No. She can't be. She's looking at me. 'Oh man! She's, She's looking right at me.' He thought, feeling her eyes locked on his own. Fiona brought the hand down from her lips and blew a kiss straight at Tails. This was always part of the act, but she'd never done it towards Tails. 'Does she know? She can't, can she?' he thought, now feeling nervous again.

The same hand that had just blown him a kiss came to Fiona's coat, and she fingered the leather belt that held it closed. Slowly, with agonizing precision, she pulled the strap out of the buckle and pulled out the metal pin. Using one hand she held the coat closed just so the inside curve of her breasts showed.

The music came to an end with three sharp beats, and Fiona's movement's timed perfectly with them. She stuck her legs out to either side to poke out her hips, tilting her head back, and on the final note, pulled open her coat.

Everyone in the room could see Fiona's bare chest and torso, her perky C-cup sized breasts with the dark pink erect nipples revealed for all to see. The curtains fell closed as she stayed there, and a flurry of bills was thrown on the stage, the whole room burst into a chorus of applause and cheering. The lights came back to normal as the DJ came back over the mic.

Tails fell back into his seat and realized he was short of breath. Panting, he swallowed heavily, feeling his throat was dry, he downed the rest of his soda as his mind replayed what had just happened.

'That was meant for me. It had to be. No doubt about it.' He thought she had blown her kiss right to him. Did she know why he was here tonight? She couldn't, that was impossible. Tails finished off the rest of his soda to try and calm himself. It has to be tonight. He wasn't completely sure, but after that, what choice did he have? Fiona had seen him, blown him her kiss. How could he back down now?

Tails slowly stood up, taking a slow, deep breath, and walked over to the bar. The server a female cat dressed in black bra and matching skirt looked over at him. "What'll it be, sweetheart?" she asked, as Tails overlooked her.

Tails gulped and after taking another breath recited the code phrase Sonic had told him. "Um... I was interested in... going to the secret room of the club?"

The cat stared at him for several seconds. Tails started to sweat, trying to not show his nervousness. This was the first security test, the server would screen out anyone that looked like trouble. Tails hoped that he didn't. He was dressed nice enough, a normal black button shirt and blue jeans, he had his hair combed back nicely and had even taken time to brush his twin tails. Did he look like trouble he wondered? He didn't know the club's standards for this part, seeing as how this was his first time.

"The fees are a bit pricey. Got the cash for this adventure?" the cat said, leaning over the counter her D-cup sized breasts pressing against the wood.

Her response to the code meant that he had been accepted. Tails let out his breath and nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said.

"Show me?" she said, waiting as Tails pulled out his wallet and opened it enough to show several fifty dollar bills in the back. "Alright," she said, leaning closer to him and began to whisper. "Head to the bathroom and go past the door to the Employees Only door on the right. When you hear the buzzer, go through the door and down the stairs."

"Right." Tails nodded and turned to walk to the hallway to the bathrooms. Upon reaching them, he was stopped by the same cat again. "Before you go any further," she said, sliding a hand down and rubbing on the obvious bulge in Tails jeans. The young fox gasped "miss?" he said, but she smirked. "Call me Kat," she said, rubbing harder on the bulge. "I need to make sure there are no weapons in there," she said with a giggle. Going down so she was now facing level with his cock, using her nimble fingers, tugging down the zipper, reaching inside she took out his hard cock and gasped.

"Well, aren't you a big boy," the horny cat said, stroking his shaft a few times, Tails gasped moaning out. He couldn't believe this was happening, he watched as the cat leaned down and took the tip of his shaft into her hot mouth and licked the tip a few times. Tails found himself thrusting his hips forward as she sucked harder on his shaft, running her tongue down to the base then back up to the tip.

Being a virgin Tails knew he wouldn't last long, especially with the way this cat was sucking him. A few more intense licks and strokes, Tails grunted as he came, shooting seven thick strands into the catgirls eager mouth. She swallowed each drop, then patted him on the cheek, "come see me again sometime for more," she said with a wink then walked off.

Tails took a few moments to catch his breath, then he walked past the bathroom and to the Employees Only door. Glancing up, he saw a security camera, giving it a small wave, hearing a buzzer sound, Tails pushed the door open. A long, steep concrete staircase leads down to another door. Gripping the rail he descended down towards the next door, upon reaching this one was made of metal, reaching with a finger, he pressed the button next to it and the door was pulled open.

"Good evening, sir." A fox with silver fur and golden eyes smiled at him and stepped aside. Tails stepped in, and the door shut behind him with a loud clang. Then, he was thrown up against the door. He cried out in surprise and looked back. A wolf with red and black fur was patting up the legs of his jeans. When he finished, he moved onto Tails torso and arms. Once he was finished, he looked back at the silver fox and nodded.

"So, what's your name?" The fox asked. Tails turned around. A small, cramped hallway went on beyond the two men. In contrast to the stairs, the walls were painted crimson red and lit with bright lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Tails, well Miles actually"

"Last name?"

"Prower"

"Spell it?"

"Um, P-R-O-W-E-R"

The fox turned around and nodded. Tails looked over in the same direction and saw another cat with glasses typing at a computer. "Um, what is this?" he asked.

"Security. We want to ensure the safety of our ladies," the fox said. "Criminal records, health issues. Any red flags and such."

Tails nodded and waited. After several seconds, which felt like hours, the woman looked up. "He's clean. Just finished school actually" she said with a wink at him.

"Excellent." The fox patted Tails o the back. "Tails, allow me to introduce myself. I am Youko, proprietor of this lovely establishment. This is Inu and Valkery."

"Um, hi?" Tails waved awkwardly.

"So, who did you have in mind for tonight's show?" Youko asked with an amused smirk.

Tails slowly licked his lips as he spoke. "Fiona."

Youko's expression brightened. "Ah, yes, one of our most popular ladies. I'm afraid she is in high demand, though. A steeper price is called for. A Private show with Fiona is five-hundred dollars."

"Right" Tails pulled out his wallet and fished out several fifty dollar bills. Youko took them, fingering and counting them, once finished, he pocketed them.

"Come with me." Youko turned and walked down the hall. Tails followed him, looking back at Inu and Valkery, but they weren't paying attention. Youko lead Tails around a corner and stopped at a door. Tails looked up and down the hall and saw all the doors looked identical. "Now, let us be clear with something." Youko looked at Tails evenly. "The five-hundred dollars you just paid is simply for a private show with Fiona. Beyond that, whatever transpires in this room tonight is between you and her, and is none of my business. Understood?"

Tails nodded. Sonic had explained this all to him already. Legal protection, plausible deniability. The illusion that these basement rooms were just for private shows and nothing more.

"Good." Youko pulled a key ring from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and stepped back. "Fiona will be with you shortly." Tails stepped in, hearing the door click shut behind him.

Tails walked further into the room, looking around. The room was all dark crimson red walls with more lights hanging from the ceiling. A cheesy heart-shaped bed with several pillows was in one corner, the pillows and covers made of silk and colored a bright red. In another corner, a small circular stage with a stripper pole. A table with two armless high-backed chairs up against a wall. A cupboard under a sink with a mirror on the other side of the room. Tails moved over to the skin, taking one of the empty glasses, and filled it with water. He gulped it all down in one go.

Tails looked as nervous as he felt. He peered at his reflection and tried to get his breathing under control. 'Calm down, if she walks in and sees me like this she's liable to walk right out. It's fine, Sonic told me his was very nice and sweet, and he hasn't gotten in trouble. I just need to calm down,' Tails thought. Turning around, leaning his back against the sink, his eyes fell on the bed. He wondered if Fiona had always come to this room, or if numerous men or even woman had come here. 'Just how many men have laid on that bed...' He began to wonder.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention, making Tails jump up. Fiona entered and carefully shut the door behind her. While her head was turned, Tails quickly looked her over. She still had on the black boots from her routine, but was now wearing a knee-length black bathroom robe. 'Did she find another bra to put on under that," Tails thought.

"So." Tails was taken from his thoughts when he realized Fiona was looking at him as she spoke. "You're tonight's customer, hm?"

Her voice was just as smooth as the rest of her Tails thought.

"Y-Yeah. That's me." Tails forced a smile on his face, hoping Fiona couldn't see his blush. Fiona walked over to the bed and sat down upon it, the springs squeaking as she did, he watched as she crossed her legs and looked at him.

"As I'm sure Youko told you, I'm much more expensive than the others. You already paid for the basic show, that's a guarantee. From there, oral is a hundred, fucking is two-fifty, and if you've any kinks or fetishes, it's up to my discretion if we do it or not and I set the price depending on what it is agreed?" Fiona said, not taking her eyes off the nervous fox.

Tails paused as her words sank in. Fiona stared at him expectantly, leaning back on the bed with her arms supporting her. Blinking Tails spoke. "Um, that's it?" he asked.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "We do threesomes for a thousand if you're a big spender." The red vixen said casually.

"No! Not that!" Tails shook his head. "I mean, just like that? I pay you, we fuck and that's it?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and stood up. "You realize what you're here for, don't you?"

"Of course!" Tails nodded, "I just, well... down to business like that?"

Shrugging Fiona looked at him. "What did you have in mind then?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head and looked away embarrassed. "I don't know. I guess... can we talk a bit first? You don't even know my name or anything about me."

Fiona gave him an odd look, several seconds passed without either of them saying anything. Tails knew his face was now red enough to match the walls and wondered if Fiona was gonna up and leave.

"Alright." Fiona laid back down on the bed and pulled several pillows to prop herself on. She gave Tails a small smile. "Let's talk then."

"Right... Okay..." Tails took a few deep breaths and swung his arms a few times, his smart mind trying to think up a topic, any topic to discuss. "Well, I'm Tails. Miles actually."

"Huh, Odd name ya got there," she said.

"I know.. and you, Fiona? That's a stage name, right?"

"Nope, actual name"

Tails was surprised by that, "why use your real name instead of a stage one?"

Fiona shrugged, "I have my reasons."

"Oh," Tails laughed softly, Fiona just kept giving him that odd smile she had been giving since they began talking. "So, Fiona, uh... How'd you get into this?"

Fiona shrugged again, "parents died when I was fresh outta high school. Needed a way to support myself and this was good money on a quick timescale."

"Oh... okay"

"Don't you dare say what you're about to!" Fiona snapped.

"Huh?" Tails saw Fiona's smile vanish in an instant.

"Oh, poor me, the orphaned high school girl who has to sell her body to support herself. There are a few sob stories to that tune around this place, but I'm not one of them." Fiona said, putting a heavy emphasis on the word not.

"Okay." Tails couldn't help but to make a face so he looked away. "So... Why then?"

"It's still good money. When you possess a certain, shall we say, 'physicality', you can easily clear a few thousand dollars in a week, and I only work four days a week for it. A hell of a lot better than most mainstream jobs these days."

"Right." Tails coughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume or offend you or anything."

"No one means to, but they do. No offense taken." Fiona said, with another shrug of her shoulders.

"Good." Tails tried to think of something else to ask. When he ran out of questions, what else was there to do but get on with the reason he was here. "Uh... so... well, I guess, do you have anything you want to ask me?"

Fiona gave him that odd smile again. "Oh, no need. I already know plenty about you."

Tails couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "What?!"

Fiona stood up and crossed her arms. "You've never had a serious girlfriend, you can count the number of dates you've had with only one hand, the only naked women you've ever seen was on your computer..." She paused, her smile growing wider. "And you are most certainly a virgin."

"WHAT!?" Tails sputtered. Completely shocked by what she had just said, "I... what?"

"Tell me this much, honestly," Fiona smirked. "How often do you masturbate thinking about me when you go home every Monday and Friday?"

Tails felt his face go pale. 'Shit! She did mean it for me, oh man she knew the whole time.' He thought, "I... not often." he shyly admitted.

Fiona came closer, and Tails took a step back. She stopped when she was in front of him. Tails could smell the sweet perfume coming off her. She leaned in closer till their noses were almost touching, whispering a single word "liar."

Tails gulped, slowly backing away from her. "What, what are you doing?"

"Your type comes in here all the time." Fiona came closer again, and when Tails tried to back up he bumped against the wall. "You've been coming to the joint every week to see me. A bright orange fox isn't hard to spot in a crowd, not if you pick the same seat every single time. You wouldn't be that desperate to see me if you had a girlfriend to get you off. But you're cute enough, so the issue isn't looks, it's personality. You almost never ask anyone out, and when you do, it doesn't go any further than a single date. And seeing how nervous and embarrassed at the idea of paying for sex, you've obviously never done it before."

As Fiona was rattling off her explanation, Tails kept inhaling her perfume with every breath until he felt light-headed. When she finished, Fiona fixed him with a knowing look. "So, how close am I hm?"

"I..." Tails looked away. "Two dates never went beyond one. I live alone. My first kiss was on a dare at a party my best friends dragged me to. And.. yes. I'm a virgin."

Fiona laughed, Tails looked back at her. "There's always guys like you coming down here. That sort of combination of frightened and horny isn't hard to mistake."

"I'm, I'm sorry..." Tails gulped. "If I'm not the kind of guy you prefer, I can just choose someone else."

"Oh no, you won't." Fiona leaned in close again. "I meant what I said. You're cute." Looking Tails over, and he blushed anew at the role reversal. A single claw came out to trace his neck, he shivered, a bead of sweat sliding down his neck. "Want to know my secret, Tails?"

"S-Secret?" Tails asked, feeling her claw trace down to the collar of his shirt.

Fiona leaned in beside him until he could feel her breath on his ear. "Do you wanna know why I stay with this job? It isn't for the money."

Tails shook, but stayed standing as he nervously asked. "W-Why?

"Because..." Tails felt his shirt move and glanced down. Fiona was undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one as she spoke. "The thing about beautiful woman I've learned after five years here, is that cute guys like you are terrified of us." Tails shirt was now fully unbuttoned, and Fiona ran the palm of her hand up his stomach and chest. Tails shivered hard, her soft hand felt so good.

"You're so damn scared right now, aren't you? Scared of the sexy vixen feeling you up. But you're also horny as fuck. You're dick is so hard that it hurts. The thought of someone like me touching you is almost too much for your virgin mind to take. Yet it's not a thought, it's very real."

Tails began to sweat even more as Fiona kept whispering. "There's power in sex, I embrace it. I'm sexy as fuck and I know it as well as you do. We both know you're so scared of that, scared of these unfamiliar sensations, that you don't know what to do. I could do anything to you right now, and you'd be powerless to stop me." Fiona moved beside him and took hold of her flushed face, turning it to point at the bed. "I could throw you on that bed right now and ride you so hard until you'd break, and we both know you would just lie there and let me."

Tails virgin mind filled with the image of the two of them doing precisely that. His heart pounded in his chest, his skin felt hot to the touch, he could feel the sweat rolling down his face, the smell of it mixing with Fiona's sweet perfume. Turning his face again, his aqua blue eyes met Fiona's own green ones. Fiona smiled at him. "That's the best part of this job, Tails. The power in it. And what's the best part of that power is when guys like you come along. Guys that want to experience the things they're too afraid to look for, and need a woman like me to help them along."

Fiona put a finger on Tails collarbone. "Tails. I do this job... because of you. Because nothing gets me hotter than the thought of some poor virgin too helpless to get a date, turning to someone like me and begging me to give him what he can't get on his own."

Tails stared at her as she finished her little speech, that same sexy smirk on her smooth red lips, slowly he opened his mouth and only managed to squeak out an "oh."

Fiona smirked and walked past the young horny fox, Tails turned to watch her. She took hold of a chair from the table against the wall and dragged it in front of the small stage with the stripper pole in the corner. She finished positioning the chair and looked over at him. "Sit," she ordered.

"Huh?" Tails said, confused by her actions.

"You paid for a private show, didn't you?" Fiona asked. She patted the soft seat of the chair and gave him a coy smile. "Paying clients get their money's worth here with me."

"Right." Tails stood still for a moment before stepping towards the chair. He reached it and was pushed down by Fiona, grunting at the impact. She smiled down at him as she stepped back onto the platform. Facing away from Tails, her back towards him, he saw her hands coming up to her waist. He watched as her hand came away with the sash of her black robe. Fiona turned around, the robe falling open to show she now wore a lacy black and white bra with matching panties. She made a loop of the robe, sash with one hand and threw it away. The loop fell around Tails head, as Fiona leaned forward, she pulled him up by his collar their till faces almost touched.

"Moving ahead, there's a rule. No touching unless I say so. Got it?" she said, her eyes gazing into his own.

Tails nodded rapidly, and Fiona let go. Falling back in the chair, the sash of the robe hanging over his shirt. 'She just said I paid for this show, then tells me the rules of it. Not that I'd argue. I wouldn't dare.' he thought watching Fiona's every move.

Fiona stood on the platform, her back still towards him, and shrugged the black robe onto the floor, leaving her now in only the bra, panties, and boots. Slowly she stepped around the pole and leaned into it. The cold metal slipped between her cleavage and she gave Tails a knowing smile as she slowly slid herself up and down, pressing her chest more into the pole. Her legs were situated on both sides of her, Tails watched as her crotch covered by those thin panties pressed into the pole as she thrust upwards into it.

"Always sat in the back seat," Fiona said, trailing her fingers teasingly along the pole as she spoke. "Never had the courage to come see me up front, hm?" She gave the pole a soft kiss as she continued to speak.

Tails slowly shook his head in agreement. 'I've defiantly been missing out,' he thought. Glancing down. He'd already been rock-hard since the curtains parted upstairs, even when the cat girl had sucked him off he was still hard as a rock. He swore he could feel his jeans throbbing as he watched Fiona practically made love to the stripper pole. Fiona placed another loving kiss on the metal which confirmed that suspicion.

"My partner in crime," she whispered, the movement of her lips distorting in the reflection of the metal. "I dunno what it is about long, hard objects that get men going. How about you Tails hm?"

Tails didn't know where his response came from. For just a brief moment he found a spark of courage - or perhaps stupidity - and replied, "aren't we a bit too deep to be playing coy?"

Tails saw the flash in Fiona's eyes, and she gave him that same familiar, sexy smile. "Oh, you don't want to watch me play?" She stepped around the pole and off the stage to now stand in front of the fox.

'Shit! Shit! Why did I say that?!' Tails thought, watching the sexy girl in front of him.

Fiona leaned down and looked him in the eye. "Alright. Let's play together then." Tails wondered what she meant as she stood back up and turned around. He half expected her to climb back on stage, but instead, she sat backward. He froze, unable and unwilling to move, as Fiona sat on his lap and laid her head back on his shoulder. The bulge of his jeans pressed into the perfect curves of her pantie-covered ass, and he knew she could feel it. He also knew she knew he could feel the heat from her body, his desire to touch and play with her.

Fiona raised one hand to Tails face and tickled his skin with her claws. Tails watched her face, Fiona staring back at him. Her other hand came up to her mouth, sliding her tongue out to roll over each digit, lathering them with precise, rhythmic sweeps till they were nice and wet. Then her hand slid down lower, and that sly smile just widened. Tails attention turned to the hand, and then he realized what she was doing. Fiona slid her hand into her cotton panties, she let out a soft gasp a moment after. Her fingers now massaging and teasing her wet slit as she brushed them over her hooded clit. Tails eyes shot back up to her face, but now her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open with her tongue just slightly hanging out.

A chorus of pure heavenly moans left Fiona's lips as she fingered her pussy on Tails lap. Her hips bucked into her hand, the grinding motion, increasing the friction on Tails dick in turn. He could only imagine what her hand was doing, yet he knew inside those panties, her fingers were sliding in and out of her soaked slit. He felt his hands twitch, and he wondered how she would react if he touched her. 'She's not even inches away from me, she's practically sitting on me. Her hand down her panties, eyes closed and she's trusting me not to do anything!' he thought. His mind tried to think of something yet his body told him something else instead.

"Um, um, Fiona?" he asked, nervously.

"Mmmm?" Fiona slowly cracked open her eyes to gaze at him.

Tails slowly, very slowly licked his dry lips as he spoke, "I, I want to touch you."

"Mm Hmmm..." Fiona's hand reached up to his face to run down to his mouth, slowly she played with his lips, brushing her fingers across them as she asked, "how?"

Tails looked down at her. All of her, every inch of her. Every part of her body in his eyes was sculpted to feminine perfection. His eyes slowly fell onto her C-cup breasts, heaving up and down with each breath she took. Slowly he spoke, "you're, your boobs."

"A boob man, are we?" Fiona said with a giggle. "Well, I'm busy... don't let me stop you, hun."

Closing her eyes Fiona turned and focused back to her own pleasure. Tails slowly, nervously lifted his hands, hesitating for a moment more, then finally taking hold of her breasts. Fiona cooed and arched into his hands. Slowly Tails ran his fingers along their curve, cupping and squeezing them. He could feel her erect nipples poking through the material of her bra and brushed his fingertips over them. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp of pleasure from the red furred vixen. 'She likes that,' he thought. He did it again, this time getting a moan from her. He kept doing it, her moans becoming louder and her nipples more erect. It seemed any moment they'd burst through the cotton lacy bra.

As Fiona writhed and squirmed on his lap, Tails cock was practically bursting through his jeans to reach her ass. He desperately, no needed release, but faced with the choice of continuing to touch Fiona or letting go to fulfill his own needs, he found the latter goal would wait. Fiona would not, as evidenced by the feverish motions of her hand under her panties. He was now certain she had at least three fingers deep within herself by the way she was moaning and wriggling in pleasure. Her other hand was busy digging it's nails into Tails neck, her face contorting in pleasure. The sweet smell of her perfume and his own musky scent filled his nose and Tails found himself intoxicated by it.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Fiona cried out and hissed. Tails felt her claws scratch his neck and he winced in pain, his hands stalling on her chest. When he moved them again, he pinched Fiona's nipples through the bra using his thumb and forefinger. Fiona arched herself up and bucked so hard into the air, she almost fell off the younger fox. When she came back down, she had stopped moving, her breathing heavy and hot. Quickly her eyes snapped open and stared forward. Tails pulled his hands away, afraid he'd done something wrong or displeased her.

"Fiona?" He whispered, her name softly, in case she was angry with him.

Fiona stood up and turned around, hurriedly pushing her panties down her thighs and off her form. "Pants off, now!" she commanded.

"Huh?" Tails asked, clearly confused by her actions.

"Take off your fucking pants now!" Fiona glared at him, Tails found the combination of fear and lust she had spoken off shooting through him anew. Her eyes were manic, sweat rolling down her face as she panted. Fiona growled, seemingly in frustration, and grabbed his belt. Tails barely blinked before the leather strap was pulled out of the buckle and his zipper yanked down. Fiona grabbed him by his collar and hauled him out of the chair, staring at his face. Tails swallowed nervously.

"Um, Fiona?" he asked.

"Tell me to fuck you now." As she spoke, Fiona's hands pushed Tails pants and boxers down to his ankles in one quick motion.

Tails gave her a confused look. "I thought, you-" he tried to say, but was cut off.

Fiona grabbed his collar to pull him closer, screaming at him, "tell me you want me to fuck you NOW!" she practically yelled, surprising the fox.

Tails nodded, knowing it'd be better to go along with what Fiona said. "I-I want you to fuck me." He barely got those words out before Fiona's lips crashed down hard upon his own, her tongue plunging into his open mouth. Her tasted overwhelmed him, vanilla and strawberries on her lips and tongue. Tails stood there, letting her sweep her tongue through his mouth and her smooth lips mash against his own. He began to slowly bring his hands up to embrace her when Fiona pulled away. She pushed him back into the chair and climbed on top of him.

"Fuck the fucking foreplay!" Fiona kissed him again and lifted herself off him, reaching her hand down. Tails felt Fiona take hold of his cock, and a moment later something warm, and wet touched the tip of his shaft. He had a split second to realize what was happening before Fiona sat down on him, fully sheathing him inside her.

Tails groaned into her mouth. She was hot, unbelievably hot, and tight, oh so tight it was mind-blowing to him. Fiona wasted no time, grinding and bouncing against him. Her motions broke the kiss and she kept looking down at him, her lips curled back in a lustful, eager grin. "Is this what you want? Do you want this pussy? Do you want to fuck me? All night and nonstop?" Tails just stared at her and nodded. Fiona just threw her head back, her short hair flying through the air. She rode him with wild abandon, pure straight lust, pounding over him again and again.

The smell of vanilla, sweat, and sex filled the room with the sounds of panting and slapping skin against skin. Her breasts bounced in the confines of her bra and her hair was tossed about each time she came down. Tails had been ready to let go by just her masturbating on him, and this feast for all five of his senses pushed him to his limit. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to focus on the sexy vixen in front of him "Fiona I-I'm gonna-AH!"

"NO!" Fiona's head snapped down as she snarled at him. "I didn't say you could. Not until I cum first!" she said, her hips slamming down faster and faster.

Tails cried out, trying to hold back his approaching release "I-I can't!"

"Shut up!" Fiona reached up to her chest, pulling down the cups of her bra. Tails began to speak, but was cut off when she pulled his head down into her breasts. "Suck my tits and keep fucking me!" Fiona ordered, feeling her own orgasm approaching.

Tails did as he was told, the best he could, closing his lips around one of her hard nipples and sucking it gingerly. His dick ached to let loose, he tried to hold back as best he was able to, using all of his self-control. Fiona grabbed his hands and pulled them down to her ass. Making him slap it hard. Tails took the hint and pulled her into the thrusts, making them harder and much deeper. The tip of his shaft ramming into her cervix again and again. Over Tails head, Fiona gasped and moaned loudly, grabbing his hair she pulled hard.

"A bit more, Tails! Come on! I'm almost there!" Pulling him back away from her tits by his hair, she leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss, her tongue lapping at the sides of his mouth. Tails hands on her ass clenched, his eyes rolling back, he couldn't take it anymore. He came with a muffled scream into her mouth, nine thick strands of hot fertile fox seed shot deep into Fiona's open womb. Fiona growled at the feeling and pulled back to shove Tails face back into her breasts. Tails resumed sucking all over her tits, using his tongue to work her nipples. Fiona bounced harder on him, soon she too cried out, her whole body going stiff as she came hard, spraying her warm cum all over his throbbing shaft. Shuddering violently, she then collapsed against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Tails laid limp in the chair, his hands falling from Fiona's rear to dangle at his sides. Sweat rolled down both of their bodies, their chests heaving as they both painted and caught their breath. Fiona lifted her head and looked at him. Tails weakly smiled. "That... was just...-" He stopped as Fiona lightly slapped him on the cheek, he then noticed she was glaring at him.

"I told you not to cum before me," she whispered, still pouting slightly.

Tails eyes went wide, "I-I'm sorry, I really tried, but it just felt so good I couldn't-"

Fiona cut him off with a short, quick kiss on the lips. "I'll let it go. This time." The way she spoke it sounded like she knew he'd be back for another go.

Tails gave a soft nod as he looked at her, "Okay. Thanks."

Fiona then stretched out, giving him a full view of her breasts again, slowly she climbed off him, feeling when his shaft slipped out of her. She walked over to the sink and bent over to open the cupboard. Tails turned his head getting a full view of Fiona's cum stained pussy and her firm ass. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose just to tease him.

"Here." Fiona emerged with a box of tissues and tossed them to Tails. "Clean yourself up. Those pants will make you regret otherwise on the way home."

Tails looked down at his crotch. His now-limp dick was sticky and covered with not only her cum but also his own. Of course, his thighs and whole crotch were just as sticky. "Oh, right." He took a few tissues and wiped himself off. He saw Fiona move past him and glanced up. She retrieved her robe and pulled it back on. "So... um.." He began.

"You made me cum, which is more than some guys can say. Even if I did all the work, which is how I like it anyways." She gave him a knowing look, he responded with one of confusion. "You were gonna ask how good it was." Tails gave a small nod and went back to cleaning himself. "You've got five minutes from where I go to get dressed and get out, or Youko will come for you."

"Not a problem. Tails stood up, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. He adjusted and fixed his shirt, then frowned down at the floor. His wallet had fallen under the chair when Fiona had pulled them down, he leaned down to pick it up. "Here," he said, opening the wallet and handing Fiona several bills.

"Fuck it," she said, adjusting her robe.

Tails looked at her confused "huh?"

"Fuck the money." Fiona walked over to him and gave em a small smile. "You made it worth my time enough. Besides, I didn't give you much choice in fucking me."

Tails chuckled slightly. "Good point. Um, thanks, I guess."

"You wanna thank me?" Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them. "The next time you come by, sit in the front row for me."

"Done." Tails nodded. Fiona kissed him deeply again. Her tongue stayed put this time, but somehow Tails found it sexier than any of her previous ones. When she was done, she pulled back softly and whispered against his lips. "Good night, Tails."

Tails turned and watched as she pulled away, headed out of the room her tail swayed behind her as she walked. She walked right up to the door, opening it she stepped out into the hall. The whole time her green eyes staring at him until the door clicked shut.

"This truly was worth it," the young fox said, leaving the room a few moments later.

The End.

* * *

 **I hope you guys and girls enjoy this, till next time.**


End file.
